


Himnusz

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: «Хорошо, если не страна, не идеалы, не религия… За что ты готов умереть? - Я готов умереть ради великолепного безумия».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Himnusz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/204704) by [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/pseuds/eldritcher). 



\- Можно мне выйти прогуляться? – вежливо спросил я мою двоюродную тётушку Батильду.

Вежливость… Меня исключили из школы, дома дела обстояли крайне неблагоприятно, и теперь наладить хорошие отношения с тётушкой было жизненно важно.

\- Какой милый мальчик! – Батильда захихикала. – Конечно, можно, мой дорогой! Тебе, должно быть, ужасно скучно в обществе старой болтливой женщины.

\- Что вы, мне очень интересно с вами! – запротестовал я, стараясь выглядеть как можно более искренним.

Батильда осталась довольна, и я поздравил себя с успешным обманом.

\- Иностранцы, - проворчала Батильда, - им никогда не понять нас. Я говорила твоему отцу отправить тебя учиться в Хогвартс, а не в одну из этих школ на материке. Разве он послушал? Нет! Твой отец не желал слушать, когда я говорила, чтобы он вернулся на родину и выбрал себе одну из наших девушек. И посмотрите, что из этого вышло! Иностранные женщины и иностранные земли не принесли пользы ещё ни одному англичанину.

Мой отец закончил Хогвартс и отправился в путешествие по Европе. И вот однажды, в Будапеште, на берегу Дуная, он увидел молоденьких девушек, танцующих кариказо. Он смотрел и восхищался тем, как изящные девичьи ножки поднимаются и опускаются в безумном ритме дикого танца. Он переводил взгляд с одной танцовщицы на другую, пока внезапно не увидел девушку с ярко-синими глазами. Таких глаз он до этого не встречал ни у кого. Он был пленён ими. Он влюбился в эту девушку, а потом полюбил и ту мрачную землю, что родила её. Ни один человек не пел Himnusz, наш гимн, с большей страстью, чем мой покойный отец.

Как только Батильда прекратила ворчать, я тут же вежливо откланялся и поспешно выскользнул за дверь.

Спустившись вниз по садовой дорожке, я побежал по улице, которая вела к одному заброшенному участку в нескольких ярдах от дома. Там я бы смог попрактиковаться в таких заклинаниях, которые все эти идиоты, ограничивающиеся лишь теорией из учебников, даже не могут вообразить. Однажды… Однажды я вернусь домой с реликвиями, которые так хочу найти. И тогда я покончу со всеми этими любопытными, со всеми осуждающими людишками, такими, как Батильда и учителя из Дурмстранга, которые считали меня существом низшего сорта, потому что я родом из бедной страны. Я покажу им, на что способен сын Венгрии. Я призову своего отца из мира мёртвых и назначу его правителем Венгрии. Потом я исцелю мою больную, прикованную к постели мать, и она станет такой же гордой и счастливой, как когда-то. Он снова будет танцевать кариказо у вод Дуная. Мир преклонится перед нами.

Я настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что перестал обращать внимание на дорогу. Неудивительно, что я налетел на что-то тёплое и твёрдое. Я отступил назад и увидел рассерженного мальчишку.

\- Смотри, куда идёшь, мистер! – недовольно произнёс он характерным для подростка ломающимся голосом.

Мне всегда нравилось пугать людей. И, безо всяких сомнений, я вытащил палочку и демонстративно помахал ею. Волосы и ногти мальчишки стали ярко-зелёными. Жителям этого милого острова почему-то всегда нравились скандалы. Я вздохнул и вновь взмахнул палочкой. Деревянные прутья окружили мальчишку, и он зарычал, напоминая дикую кошку в клетке.

\- Аб!

Пять лет назад солдаты, проходя через наш город, показали мне, как надо стрелять. Мне не понравились ни дым, который производил выстрел, ни кровь, хлынувшая следом. Это было слишком грязно и некрасиво. Но мне понравился звук выстрела. Он заставлял птиц в страхе разлетаться. Он заставлял даже самых сильных мужчин вздрагивать. Убийство не давало власти над другими, а страх, страх давал. И звук выстрела страх вызывал.

\- Аб!

Этот голос напомнил мне отзвук выстрела в карпатских лесах. Он сочетал в себе силу, мощь, мужество. Я уже собирался обернуться и увидеть его обладателя, но вдруг обнаружил, что железные прутья, выросшие прямо из земли, заточили меня в куполообразную клетку. Я взмахнул палочкой, чтобы расплавить железо, но магия, создавшая клетку, была сильнее моей.

\- Вы должны извиниться перед моим братом, сэр!

По ту сторону клетки стоял разгневанный молодой человек с самыми чистыми голубыми глазами, которые я когда-либо видел. Его магия заполнила собой весь воздух, которым я дышал. Его магия была сильнее, чем у любого знакомого мне волшебника, даже сильнее, чем у всех тех волшебников из Дурмстранга, практикующих Тёмные Искусства. Железные прутья, которые он вызвал из этой английской земли, держали меня в плену. «Там, в большом мире, нет места для вас», - провозгласил венгерский гимн, которым мой отец дорожил больше всего. Моя мать, увидев однажды во сне сломанную колыбель, символ беды, просила меня никогда не покидать родину. Красота Венгрии привлекла сына Англии к груди Карпат. А сейчас я, сын Дуная, стоял здесь, в клетке островитянина.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, Альбус! – пробормотал мальчишка, которого я хотел напугать. – Если бы ты не настучал учителям, что я использую волшебную палочку на каникулах, я бы справился и без тебя.

\- Как твой старший брат я не могу одобрить использование магии несовершеннолетним вне школы. И если бы тебя поймали, у тебя были бы серьёзные проблемы с министерством, - произнёс Альбус.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и деревянная клетка, которую я наколдовал, чтобы запереть его брата, исчезла.

\- Хм-м… Умно, - пробормотал он. – Требует меньше энергии, чем железная. Прочная. Удивительно, как вы наколдовали прямые углы. Кривые же легче.

Что ж, это объясняло куполообразную клетку для меня.

\- О, просто замечательно, - проворчал младший брат. – Ты теперь ещё и хвалишь этого хулигана!

\- А тебе идут зелёные волосы, братик, - сказал Альбус с невинным выражением лица. Его небесно-голубые глаза заискрились теми самыми насмешливыми огоньками, которые может вызвать только соперничество между братьями.

Младший брат унёсся прочь. Альбус мягко рассмеялся и потом снова обратил внимание на меня. Я собрал всю свою силу и использовал всё своё волшебство, чтобы раздвинуть прутья, поскольку расплавить их было невозможно. В его глазах промелькнуло уважение, когда решётка разогнулась, и я вышел из клетки.

\- Геллерт, - представился я, протягивая руку.

\- Альбус, - сказал он со странной, покоряющей улыбкой.

Теперь он внимательно изучал каждую деталь во мне. Он волновался и неосознанно подталкивал ногой прутья решётки. Яркий рыжий локон упал ему на лицо, и я увидел, как он длинными пальцами смахнул его.

Какой он застенчивый. Как может кто-то столь талантливый, кто-то, наделённый такой силой, быть застенчивым? Или это как-то связано с моим присутствием? Любопытно. Очень любопытно.

\- Вы ведь хотели его попугать, не так ли? – тихо спросил он. Странно, что будучи таким застенчивым, он всё равно излучал какую-то стоическую силу.

\- Нет, нет! Что вы! – запротестовал я. – Зачем мне это?

Он предоставил мне возможность увидеть ещё одну странную улыбку и сказал:

\- Хорошо.

Потом он опять стал нервничать. Я откашлялся, порылся в карманах, нашёл то, что искал, и протянул открытую ладонь к нему:

\- Лимонную дольку, Альбус?

С начала моего путешествия я приобрёл привычку оставлять конфеты и всякие другие сладости в карманах. Эти лимонные дольки я купил в пекарне в Суссексе. Кислый запах лимонных долек напоминал мне о доме, о моём гордом, стоическом народе, который с мрачной решимостью и невероятной усталостью шёл вперёд, несмотря на гражданскую войну и бедность.

\- Лимонную дольку? – нахмурившись, переспросил он.

\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал я.

И почему я предложил что-то, напоминающее о моей родине, незнакомцу, который победил меня в магическом мастерстве? Капитуляция?

Он выхватил дольку из моей ладони так же, как ранее выхватил у меня победу. Он развернул фантик и, из-за своей скромности, отвернулся, прежде чем съесть сладость.

\- Вкусно? – спросил я.

Ответом была ещё одна его странная улыбка.

 

***

 

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Альбус, когда мы лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться после магической дуэли, которая окончилась ничьей.

\- Делать?

\- В будущем, - уточнил он. – Чем ты собираешься заняться в будущем?

Я хотел славы и признания для меня, моей семьи и моей страны. Для этого я должен был стать величайшим волшебником, которого когда-либо знали. Магия – это всё. Магия – это сила.

\- Я хочу быть выше всего этого, - Альбус указал на пустынные улочки Годриковой Лощины. Его голубые глаза отражали едва заметную печаль и тоску: – Я задыхаюсь здесь. Это невыносимо, Геллерт. А ведь я талантлив. Но почему-то другие, а не я, изучают мир и покоряют новые вершины, а я должен сидеть здесь.

\- Альбус…

\- Нет! – запротестовал он. – Это неправильно! Я ненавижу это место. Я хотел уехать. Я хотел отправиться в путешествие, вот как ты. Я хотел сделать так много вещей, а вместо этого застрял здесь. Из-за неё.

Его голос, полный мрачного пессимизма, напомнил мне о циничных солдатах, двигающихся с одного фронта на другой, которые также сильно ненавидели власть, посылавшую их на смерть ни за что. «Для детей своих же стал извечным ты гробом», – оплакивал гимн моей страны утомлённых солдат, чья кровь веками орошала нашу землю.

И вот теперь Альбус, со злостью в голубых глазах, протестует против того, чтобы быть погребённым заживо в этом пустынном и гиблом месте, в то время как он мог уже быть далеко-далеко отсюда и искать для себя блистательной славы.

\- Магия может всё, - мягко произнёс я.

Альбус поднял голову и с любопытством посмотрел на меня. Я кивнул и повторил:

\- Магия может всё, Альбус. Ты же знаешь, с помощью магии можно всё исправить. Всё, что тебе нужно, это достаточное количество магии.

Его глаза сузились, и он прошептал:

\- Ты веришь в легенду о Старшей палочке. Но это всего лишь сказка, Геллерт.

Венгерские сказки имеют в своей основе странный, мистический опыт древнего карпатского кочевого племени. Поэтому даже в самых глупых детских сказках есть доля истины.

\- А если это больше чем просто сказка? – спросил я. – Что тогда?

\- Тогда я бы смог помочь Ариане, - пробормотал он. – И доказал бы всем, что мы не такие отверженные и бесправные, какими нас хотят считать. Но это просто сказка, Геллерт.

\- А ещё можно было бы вернуть твою маму.

Его дыхание участилось, глаза стали тёмно-тёмно синими. Да, Альбус в полной мере представил все возможности, открывающиеся перед ним.

\- Слишком много власти, - прошептал он. – Палочка сама по себе сильнее любого волшебника. Не даром её называют Жезл Смерти.

\- Только в руках слабого, - усмехнулся я. – А мы с тобой – лучшие. И ты это знаешь.

\- Да, - прохрипел он. – И всё же мы до сих пор здесь.

\- Если бы у нас была эта палочка, мы бы уже были не просто двумя молодыми людьми, которые устраивают дуэли на заброшенном участке в старой деревеньке.

\- Да, ты прав. Мы не были бы как все остальные, - задумчиво произнёс Альбус.

\- Именно. И мы могли бы помочь всем остальным. Мы могли бы использовать Старшую палочку ради общего блага! – объявил я.

\- Ради общего блага, - подтвердил он.

Он был первым человеком, который поддержал меня не потому, что я подкупил его, и не потому, что был запуган мною. Он действительно поверил в мои идеи, в меня.

Однажды я шёл по горной тропинке, нечаянно споткнулся, покатился вниз с горы и упал в какую-то грубую траву. Я тогда сильно ушибся и валялся в траве почти бездыханный. Потом я медленно поднялся, обхватил коленки руками и рассмеялся. Адреналин будоражил мою кровь. Я пребывал в состоянии эйфории.

После слов Альбуса мне показалось, что я снова скатился с горы.

\- Почему ты смеёшься? – спросил он.

\- Там, откуда я родом, если человек смеётся, значит он счастлив, - пояснил я сквозь смех.

Объяснение было встречено заливистым, раскатистым хохотом. Что-то внутри меня содрогнулось. Я впервые слышал, как Альбус смеётся. Его смех напомнил мне одновременно и грохот падающих камней в горах, и свежевспаханное поле, и солдат, играющих марш Ракоци.

\- Вы оба сошли с ума! – объявил Аберфорт, бросая неодобрительный взгляд, когда он увидел нас, валяющихся на земле и истерично смеющихся.

Он ещё немного поворчал, но потом, к нашей радости, ушёл.

\- Как прекрасно быть безумцем! – выдохнул Альбус, насмеявшись.

Его глаза лазурного цвета светились счастьем. Я протянул руку, чтобы убрать ярко-рыжую прядь волос с вспотевшего лба. Он наклонился ко мне, и улыбка окончательно исчезла с его лица, уступая место задумчивости.

\- Я родился на берегу реки, ты знаешь, - тихо произнёс я. – Отец часто рассказывал мне про Моисея – младенца, найденного на берегу реки, который рос, чтобы стать предводителем своего народа. Моя мама назвала меня в честь дедушки, который был убит в войне с Габсбургами.

\- Геллерт значит копьё, оружие вашего народа, - пробормотал Альбус. – Она правильно тебя назвала, я знаю. Ты будешь могущественным.

\- Как и ты, - напомнил я.

\- Моего отца посадили в тюрьму, потому что он убил трёх мальчишек-маглов, которые издевались над Арианой. В тюрьме он и умер. А моя мать... Моя мать продолжала вязать ему носки даже после того, как нам сообщили о его смерти, - внезапно он протянул руку и положил ладонь мне на сердце, словно пытаясь удержать меня, если бы я вдруг захотел сбежать.

\- Потом Ариане стало хуже, и моя мать погибла, - он пристально посмотрел на меня, словно пытаясь выяснить, осмелился ли я пожалеть его. Альбус не хотел, чтобы его жалели: – И теперь только мы с Абом стараемся хоть как-то сдерживать её. Я ненавижу это место, Геллерт.

\- Ты не должен так говорить, - сказал я так нежно, как только мог. – Это место – часть тебя, как твоя семья. Быть чужим в своей стране – ужасная вещь, Альбус. Однажды, давным-давно, мадьяры совершили ошибку, отдав Венгрию туркам и другим завоевателям. Венгрия до сих пор не простила нас. На её земле по сей день идёт война и проливается кровь. «И приют, какой искал, он в отчизне не обрёл», - гласит наш гимн, и, знаешь, это правда. Мы – кочевники на своей родной земле.

\- Ты патриот? – задал он риторический вопрос.

\- Да-да, конечно. Альбус, а вот во что ты веришь настолько, что готов умереть за это? – спросил я.

Он нахмурился.

\- Точно не в мою страну, Геллерт. Мне нравится эта страна, и я горжусь тем, что могу называть её родиной. Однако я считаю, что сражаться и умирать просто за какие-то границы – глупость. Идеалы? Готов ли я умереть за идеалы? Я учился на Гриффиндоре, ты знаешь. Мы должны защищать наши идеалы до самой смерти. Я с этим не совсем согласен. Я – человек и могу ошибаться. Сегодня у меня будут одни идеалы, а завтра – другие. Я бы предпочёл на время забыть обо всём этом и просто посмотреть, что же случится завтра, а не умереть из-за какой-то нелепости. И я бы не стал умирать во имя религии, хотя моя мать и была верующей.

Человеку, который не готов умереть за что-либо, нельзя доверять. Так меня учила мать.

\- Хорошо, если не страна, не идеалы, не религия… За что ты готов умереть? – настаивал я.

Он нагнулся, и я почувствовал, как его потрескавшиеся губы прикоснулись к моей щеке. Затем он отступил, пристально посмотрел на меня и прошептал:

\- Я готов умереть ради этого великолепного безумия.

И я вновь падал с горы. Падал и падал. Бесконечно падал. И только и смог кивнуть в знак согласия. Он улыбнулся тогда странной, кривоватой мальчишеской улыбкой, а затем набросился на меня.

Мы боролись в пыли, пока он не оказался подо мной. Его голубые глаза были широко открыты и отражали странную смесь удивления и решимости. Запах его пота перекрывал ароматный запах летнего ветерка, а в учащённом биении его сердца тонули тысячи голосов в моём сознании, взывающих к осторожности. Я хотел думать о будущем, о палочках, о наших гениальных планах. Это, я знал, могло и не привести ни к чему хорошему. В Альбусе было какое-то тёмное начало, но он не принял его полностью, как я. У него были амбиции, но его сдерживало чувство долга перед семьёй. Он обладал великой силой. И если в конце концов мы окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, эти сегодняшние забавы могут оказаться причиной моей гибели.

\- Геллерт, - умоляюще прошептал он.

Вот он весь: расслабленный, с острыми голубыми глазами, огненно-рыжими локонами и застенчивой улыбкой. Я глубоко вздохнул, отметил этот день, как начало моей гибели, и окунулся в великолепное безумие Альбуса Дамблдора без всякого сожаления в темноте, которая была моим сердцем.

 

***

 

\- Красивый, - прошептал Альбус, проводя кончиком палочки по моей правой щеке.

Его магия заполнила собой все мои чувства, а его дыхание приятно грело щёку. Его палочка медленно двинулась дальше по моему подбородку, шее и наконец дошла до пульсирующей точки на ней. Лёгкий нажим. Моё дыхание участилось, глаза закрылись сами по себе. Я знал, что его глаза были теперь тёмно-тёмно синие и слегка расширенные. Он надавил сильнее. Дышать становилось всё труднее и труднее, и я откинул голову назад, открывая шею его взору. Капитуляция. Это было так постыдно, но одновременно так приятно, беспомощно лежать здесь и находиться полностью в его власти.

\- Красивый, - прошептал он снова.

Он ткнул палочкой ещё сильнее, и я почувствовал, как потекла кровь. Он мог убить меня. Мог парализовать меня. Мог унизить меня. Он мог сделать всё, что пожелает, и я не сопротивлялся бы. Я чувствовал, как капли крови скатывались по шее и скапливались где-то у ключицы.

\- Посмотри на меня, - приказал он и убрал палочку от моей шеи.

Я вздохнул.

\- Посмотри на меня, Геллерт, - приказал он снова.

Я открыл глаза и издал стон, увидев, как он собирает языком капельки моей крови, оставшиеся на кончике палочки.

И на сей раз именно с моих губ сорвалось:

\- Красивый…

 

***

 

Аберфорт, всегда столь практичный и самоуверенный, считал наши с Альбусом предстоящие поиски глупостью. И слова в ссоре постепенно сменились проклятиями. Он перекрасил мои волосы в зелёный и холодно рассмеялся, когда я попытался отменить заклинание. Ослеплённый темнотой, идущей изнутри меня, подталкиваемый горячностью своей натуры, я запустил Круциатусом в дурака, который посмел встать между Альбусом и нашим великим будущим. Альбус закричал и попытался выставить блок, чтобы защитить брата, но его эмоции взяли верх над разумом, и заклинание вышло не столь мощным, каким могло бы быть. А потом прибежала девочка и оказалась прямо между нашими палочками. Она вскрикнула, Аберфорт заорал, а Альбус стоял как громом поражённый. Девочка рухнула на пол, как тонкий стебелёк, скошенный жнецом.

Глаза Альбуса были безжизненны и холодны, когда он попросил меня уйти. Душа, встретившись со смертью лицом к лицу, может завянуть надолго. Я, знавший Альбуса так хорошо, видел вопрос, который мучил его совесть. Кто убил Ариану? Я знал ответ и подозревал, что Аберфорт знал тоже, но ни один из нас не скажет правды, и мы унесём её с собой в могилу: Альбус – сильный человек, но правды он не переживёт.

\- До прибытия авроров и всех остальных, - тихо сказал Альбус. – До того как Аберфорт перейдёт от горя к мести… Беги!

\- Альбус…

\- Нет, - прошипел он. – Этому не бывать.  
В путь ли в дол иль на отрог,  
Лишь печалью проводим,  
Кровь потоком возле ног,  
Пожара столп над ним.

\- Гимн… - прошептал я. Himnusz, мой гимн. Альбус запомнил его.

\- Я хотел порадовать тебя, - глухо произнёс он. – Ты так сильно любишь свою страну. Я думал, если я прочитаю его тебе однажды, ты посмотришь на меня так же, как ты смотрел на горы и соколов, смотрел на всё, что напоминает тебе о доме.

Даже теперь, когда он стоял здесь, охваченный чувством горя и вины, он всё равно был похож на рыжеволосую статую, полную мужества и стоицизма до такой степени, что я захотел встать перед ним на колени и сдаться на его милость.

\- Пора домой, Геллерт, – сказал он. А затем развернулся и трансгрессировал.

 

***

 

Старый. Он стал старым. Отягощённый десятилетиями ответственности, вины и скорби Альбус Дамблдор был как почти угасшее пламя, превратившееся в горстку угольков, которые ещё продолжали тускло светиться.

\- Итак, мы встретились снова, - пробормотал я, когда он поклонился, перед тем как поднять палочку и приготовиться к дуэли.

Наши взгляды встретились, и я увидел те же ярко-голубые глаза, которые одним прекрасным летом много-много лет назад, на пустынном участке в Годриковой Лощине, заманили меня в бездну великолепного безумия.

Старшая палочка лежала у меня в руке, обволакивая тяжёлым и приторно сладким запахом власти и смерти. Я держал палочку, я был сильнее своего противника, но почему же, почему я не решался сбить его с ног?

Он не колебался. Много лет назад я откинул голову назад и позволил взять ему мою кровь. Теперь же Старшая палочка, вызволяя мою силу, пробила защиту Альбуса, и он упал, как тряпичная кукла, как Ариана когда-то. Какая-то огненная когтистая лапа схватила меня за горло, и я начал бороться с палочкой, бороться с её жаждой крови, хотя она и направляла мою руку для убийства. Голубые глаза смотрели холодно и невидяще в преддверии смерти, и если я сейчас окончательно сломаю это неуклюжее тело, лежащее у моих ног, то что останется? Этого секундного колебания было достаточно для Альбуса, чтобы подняться на ноги и бросить заклинание, которое пробило мою защиту. И вот уже я стою на коленях у его ног. Побеждённый. Он отряхнулся и, задыхаясь, прохрипел:

\- Всё кончено.

Глаза у него стали тёмно-синими. Он резко дышал, и палочка дрожала у него в руке, когда он поднёс её к моему горлу. Старшая палочка пылала у меня в руках, и я знал, что она способна убить любого, кто попытается победить её обладателя. Я не мог с помощью моей воли и магии справиться с её желанием убить, но я мог ослабить её хватку. Что и сделал. И теперь этот тёмный уродливый кусок дерева лежал на щедро орошённой кровью венгерской земле.

\- И что теперь? – прошептал Альбус, глядя на свою трясущуюся руку. – Я не могу отдать тебя ни одному министерству. Они будут издеваться над твоим телом и разумом, пока ты не превратишься во что-то отдалённо напоминающее человека.

\- Я сдаюсь тебе, - сказал я, - не министерствам. Мсти за Ариану так, как считаешь нужным. Это единственная боль, которую я принёс тебе. Ты не имеешь никакого права осуществлять правосудие от имени других.

Его взгляд помрачнел. А потом он наградил меня слабой улыбкой и тихо спросил:

\- И как я должен отомстить за Ариану?

\- Отведи меня в мою крепость, - прошептал я. – Отведи меня домой.

Высоко в Карпатах стояла одинокая крепость, которая когда-то была наполнена криками замученных пленников моего режима. Теперь же, среди скал, которые скрывали её от лучей венгерского солнца, она напоминала вдову в трауре.

Альбус закрыл дверь тюрьмы, чтобы навсегда похоронить меня, живого, в этой могиле. Его пальцы, вцепившиеся в решётку, дрожали. Его борода была теперь цвета опавших осенних листьев, а ведь когда-то это был такой прекрасный огненно-рыжий цвет… И почему я уставился на его бороду, когда потерял всё, за что боролся? Я стиснул зубы и обхватил его дрожащие пальцы своими. Он пристально посмотрел на наши сомкнутые пальцы, а затем сказал:

\- Вместо замка – груз камней,  
Вместо счастья и отрад…

Фраза оборвалась. Он убрал свои пальцы. А затем прижался губами к моим рукам.

\- Уходишь… - прошептал я.

\- Я больше никогда не вернусь, - произнёс он. – Я не могу.

Даже голодный не смотрит на пищу так, как я смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Альбусу. Затем он переступил порог замка, и железная кованая дверь захлопнулась, оставляя меня в темноте, которая теперь была моей участью до тех пор, пока Смерть не придёт за мной.

 

***

 

Увы, за мной пришла не Смерть. А нечто намного хуже её. Стоящий вне всяких человеческих законов, будучи темнее самого Тёмного волшебника, он ворвался в мою тюрьму и теперь стоял передо мной.

Волдеморт.

Прорицания – не самая точная наука, но даже самые слабые прорицатели говорили о силе, которую они видели в наследнике Слизерина, чьё влияние, согласно расположению звёзд, быстро возрастало как раз тогда, когда я и Альбус сошлись в смертельной схватке в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом.

Мы с Альбусом были могущественны. Мы были опьянены нашим великолепным безумием, которое и было нашей силой. А теперь я лежу здесь, перед бессмертным психопатом, в то время как Альбус уже покинул этот бренный мир и отправился навстречу своему самому большому приключению.

\- Есть множество вещей, которые ты никогда не поймёшь, - сказал я этому молодому дураку, который считал себя непобедимым, как мы с Альбусом когда-то. - Вещей, которые намного хуже смерти.

Волдеморт ничего не знал о дрожащих пальцах, которые искали друг друга через железные прутья тюремной решётки. Ничего не знал о странных, застенчивых улыбках, о приятных поражениях, о совместном бесконечном падении с горы, которое мудрецы называют любовью. Он ничего не знал о том, что значит быть изгнанником в собственной стране. Он ничего не знал о Himnusz, который связал нас с Альбусом крепче, чем любой священный обет или магическая клятва.

\- Такой глупый, - прошептал я, смотря в алые глаза моего вестника смерти.

Я изо всех сил пытался встать. Неужели я упаду перед ногами Волдеморта, как Ариана много лет назад, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками?

«Расплатился уже народ за прошлое и будущее», - прохрипел я, стоя перед убийцей.

Интересно, почему я не чувствовал ни тени страха?

Тощая, обтянутая кожей рука подняла палочку, и тут же прозвучали два слова, которые я так хотел услышать:

\- Авада Кедавра.

**Author's Note:**

> This translation was made with the permission of the author in 2012. Thank you very much for so wonderful fic.


End file.
